


Yandere on the way

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer





	1. Chapter 1

 

**(yeah yeah ik this is yukine from Noragami, but i dont care, he is adorable i cant help myself)**

Name: Tim  
Age: 13  
Hair: Blonde   
Eye: Gold brown  
Height: 155 cm/ 5'1"   
weight: 47 kg / 105.06 lbs    
BMI: 19.6  
Blood type:AB 

Personality: Silent, Shy and distrusting. Tim has a hard time connecting to others and tends to cling to those he feels he can trust and is more likely to pick a favorite thru how they impact his direct life. right now though there is no one like that in his life. To others he comes of as rude and shy sometimes though he actually are very sweet and animals seems to like him instantly. 

Skills: He can sleep over and through mostly anything from alarms to loud and boisterous surroundings. He also makes a real mean tasting sweets.

Nen: Has nothing like that.

Powers & Brawl: sucks at fighting and is really clumsy, but is good at avoiding attacks especially of the projectile sort, really stubborn and tenacious. like most non op 13 boy protagonists he is as average as could be.  
so many wonder why he is taking the Hunter Exam at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim adjusted his white tag onto his knit cap with a pointed face the air in the large basement was thick with suspense. 

Tim wisely decided that his little corner was the best place one would be crazy to wade in a sea of trouble seekers. pulling out his phone he checked the time again. He had been down here for almost 12 hours now and a lot of people had gathered to the event. As he could spy tags with numbers in their early 400s .

Then a fat man he had seen around earlier walked up to his little hideout and introduced himself as Tonpa an exam veteran, and offered him something to drink. Tim stood up and without a word began speed walking away, not taking the drink offered to him.

Instead he bumped into a boy with a skateboard " S-Sorry." Tim stuttered and tried to speed away before a hand grabbed his hood keeping him in place. 

Tim hesitantly looked back at the boy " y-yes?...."  he asked.

" Who old are you?" Tim looked at the boy weirdly before speaking " 13....why?"  The boy on the board looked at his tag and spoke " I'm Killua, 12 years old.... are you here alone?" This Killua person ignored Tim's question with another question, rude. " Killua? ...neat, I'm Tim....and yeah, i'm alone". _Nonono! Tim you dipshit, why did you go and confess that!?_

This Killua turned out to be rather nice, though Tim felt rather stumped that he was shorter than a 12 year old. They hung out for a bit and talked, Killua was so different from those ass hat's from school and especially his mom and dad. one thing he learnt about Killua though was that Killua had run away from home.

" You ran away from home?" Killua asked finally finding some common ground. Tim nodded, 

" I was sick and bored of everything so i came here..... i heard it was like stepping into another world or something like that." Killua nodded in agreement " yeah, i heard it was supposed to be a challenge, but so far nothing has happened, i call bull on those rumors."

Tim snickered slightly making Killua blush when he noticed Tim's small smile, despite being a boy, he thought Tim was really cute. right from the very second he they bumped into eachother Killuas heart hadn't stopped thumping. soft golden hair, plushy looking skin and the most endearing laughter he has ever heard..... _what is wrong with me?_ killua  asked himself.   

" What's up killua? your all red"  Tim asked poking Killuas cheeks making the poor ex-assassin lightly swat them away turning around quickly " I'm....I'M not!" he denied while feeling his face burn. Tim backed up in surprise before grinning " He he that's cute! you're blushing!" 

Killua forced himself to calm down "n-no...." he said. Tim was about to tease Killua again when a loud scream of pain eroded through the basement making him freeze up and hide behind Killua who looked at Tim with a smirk " now who is acting cute?" he teased. Tim glared up upset " am not!".  
"yeah sure~...." Killua rolled his eyes but secretively he was happy that Tim was hugging him. They both advanced to check out what the screaming was about, Tim still hugging Killua's back tightly. 

Right infront of them was a man whos arms had been ripped clean off, the blood spewing out like flower petals.

" Oh my, how mysterious... his arms has become flower petals "

Tim followed the words towards a tall man in his early late twenties with a really nasty grin.

Tim knew right away that there was something very off with that man and to be honest it was the first time Tim has ever seen anyone actually bleed out right infront of him before.....in all his life, it has always been him getting the short end of the stick.

Tim somehow caught eye with the crazy fuchsia haired killer and instantly recoiled pulling Killua away with him. " L-let's go over here instead! Killua!".

Killua was a tad stunned by Tim's reaction but only nodded " sure".

  


	3. Chapter 3

**Tim's PoV**

" I'm done! My leg's are done! I can't feel my toes! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST RAN THAT FAR!"

I cried out having just done the flop and was now hogging the grassy ground, let me tell you all why i'm so done with everything. After witnessing "It" kill a poor sod i don't know back in the basement a purple clad mustache. Had arrived from behind  wall like a puppet show, telling us to follow him to the next stage of the exam. Me and Killua had then met Gon, a country bumpkin boy from a faraway island and his friends cookie suit and traumatized.com ( _A/N: sorry! it sounded funny in my head for a second X3_ ) named Leorio and Kurapika. 

Gon and Killua hit it off rather quickly though i kept silent because well....shy is shy folks.

Talking with Killua was difficult enough, one person ok, but keeping tabs on four? no way in hell!

So Killua, Me, Gon, Cookie suit and .com where jogging then running and it lasted for hours! HOURS! my poor lungs can only take that much!. 

well in the end we all reached some stairs and it then i noticed Cookie suit getting half naked while running.   ..... seriously though how did he pin his tag on his bare chest??? doesn't it hurt?

It doesn't make sense! well any way as the boys were getting to know one another i was struggling with keeping up. until i noticed a familiar creepy "it" right behind me.

The psycho clown looked at me and i at him and instantly i felt a a raw shiver run through me.

then it happened, suddenly like he just found something of immense interest like a bag of crack was running where i was. 

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

: **He gave my this...........**.

The most fucked up smile in the universe, a smile that meant horrible things where about to go down. I knew i read about them, they were on the news at times too....this, This is the grin that created how to catch a predator....... 

 ................................................... This...This was a real ass pedo, looking at me!  
  " GYAHHHH STAY AWAY! GO AWAY!" 

I swear.... i it was the first time i truly ran for my life, in a swift second i had passed the boys and the rest of the applicants climbing the stairs in horrid desperation.  Everyone except creepy clown looked like this......

well....This is how i ended up on the grassy floor hugging the ground to start with.

Killua and Gon stood by my side with Gon patting my shoulder " That was some sprint Tim, I've never seen anyone run that fast before" I grumbled and sat up " I was running for my life..." pouting....and thank's to creepy it, back there i cant even stand! I looked up at Killua giving the best pout I could manage, if i was to continue i needed someone to carry me! 

"K-Killua...?" I mustered the cutest voice i could " Please~..." 

Killua looked momentarily against it blushing about how embarrassing it would look like.

" Noway! " I forced some tears into my eyes " B-But....please..." I watched as he looked away in resignation. 

"F-Fine! but only until next phase ok!?" 

I instantly lit up as he let me wrap his arms around him his hand sneaking under my knees, the other around my back and with an effortless flip was i suspended in his arms. Gon blinked but said nothing quiet surprised that Killua had given in so quickly. 

I on the other hand was celebrating the fact that i didn't have to run in a while also the creepy pedo would think twice doing anything now! Hah! 

What I didn't count on was the fact how tired i suddenly got now when i could actually turnaround to look at everyone properly. without meaning to i leaned into Killua's shoulder feeling my eyes growing heavier, a faint scent of sweets hugged Killuas warm body.

I wonder.....when was the last time i was being held like this?....why do i feel so at ease?

Sleep claimed my tired body, i always loved sleeping.... ever since i was little, whenever life felt suffocating and painful....everything unpleasant, would just vanish as soon as it was time to sleep...a place were nothing could touch me, a place were nothing was real...the safest and kindest place i had ever known.....

** Killua's Pov **

Gon leaned over and pointed to Tim " ah! he fell asleep?" I looked over and sure enough Tim had fallen asleep. Killua blinked in slight shock, not really sure what to make of it at all " He just fell asleep on us" I blinked. Leorio and Kurapika walked up to us " He must have been tired, running like that".  
Kurapika mused slightly amused.... " it takes a lot to actually fall asleep in situations like this, Killua he must place a grand amount of trust in you." Killua pointed to himself    
"me?" like Kurapika was crazy.

Leorio poked Tim's cheek " But really, I wonder how skilled he's got to be to actually get here first." 

Gon and Kurapika: "what do you mean?" 

Killua and Leorio looked at them both with a really? look. "didn't you see Tim's tag?" Killua asked and the boys gasped when Kurapika gently lifted Tim's Knit-cap to see the tag labeled nr.1.

"whoah!" Gon awed, " Tim got here first?"....Kurapika put the cap back " I'm impressed".

The phase resumed with everyone running after Satoz the examiner. 

ending up with Gon, me and Tim advancing ahead from Kurapika and Leorio.

Gon looked over at me as if in thought " are you ok?" he then asked. I looked at him in question.

" ? " Gon pointed to Tim still fast asleep in my arms not even stirring, even though i as running and he was slightly bouncing around. " I can help you hold him you want? isn't heavy since you've carried him for a few hours now?".  Killua tightened his hold slightly " Nah i'm fine" i repel " I've trained quiet a bit since i was young, Strength, Stamina and endurance...i stopped counting at 15 ton". 

I notice Gon stop and almost fall over " 15 ton!?" Gon started running again steam coming out of his ears making me laugh. then the ground suddenly vanished beneath our feets and everything got slimy dark.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tim's pov

I woke up from my nap eyes still closed and very drowsy it took a few seconds for my memories to catch up with me.  
oh right...I got Killua to carry me and i fell asleep......i can still smell his scent, has he been carrying me long? wait.....how long have i been sleeping?  
I asked myself while snuggling closer into Killuas comfy hold. 

it's weird how safe i feel around him....i wonder why......

I decided to wake up feeling some spirit restored Killua was sitting down his back leaning against a large wall with myself snuggled into his lap like a baby.  
he looked down at me " oh, your up." I nodded and yawned wrapping my arms around him while mumbling something incoherent even to my sleepy self.  
He stood up and i followed suit eye's still more shut than open i tried waddling after him hugging his arm so i wouldn't risk bumping into anyone nasty.

is this the second phase? i asked killua hummed a yes and said something about me falling asleep, then Me, Killua and Gon getting eaten by a frog then Gon running off somewhere in the forest. will he be alright? i asked and Kill shrugged. then he looked down at me for a few seconds with a strange look.  
  
hmmm?

i asked he blushed and faced forward "your clingy"....he spat out.   
i stopped for a second i felt stabbed.....now fully awake.....of course, i'm a stranger so he would say that....and i shouldn't get close to others to begin with.  
why am i so worried? it's not like were sworn brothers or anything....

"Sorry...."

i said setting go, "th-thank you for not leaving me behind before... it's better like this right? "  
Killua looked angry no.....disappointed? all of a sudden.  
 He grabbed my hand pulling me close next to him. "wut?" I felt confused af. Killua sighed as if i was missing an important point.  
"Look! I'm not angry or anything!....i don't really care if you stick around, I never said you **couldn't** cling to me!"

"so...you wan't me to cling to you?" I ask right out rightfully confused.

"YES! Got a problem with it?!" Killua confessed Red as a tomato i quickly shook my head holding his hand in mine.  
"N-No....I like being close to you..."

Killua felt a sudden spark of flutters in his spine and started speed walking to get the sudden impulse to hug Tim and never let go.  


	5. Chapter 5

The first exam was almost over and there was no sight of Gon or the other two, Killua looked a tad dissapointed that Gon had yet to shown up. Then as we stood around i spotted a familiar "it" walking up to a three carring a K.O:ed cookie suit. I inched closer to Killua pointing towards Leorio since Gon and Kurapika just jogged up to him. "Look Killua there's Gon." He looked and grinned imidiatly pulling me over to the group. 

"Yo, Gon!" 

Gon and the others looked up to notice me and Killua, i looked at them while feeling slightly rushed and nodded in greeting. "H-hello...." i adverted my eyes feeling heat burn on my face... _oh! Why must i be so damn shy and awkward!?..._ Killua looked at Gon the two of them in deep conversation. I looked at Kurapika who was next to a beat up leorio. Hunching down next to the man i poked his swollen cheek. Watching him groan in pain. " what happened to you?" I asked poking his black eye. Leorio hissed swatting my poking away. " Ow Ow ow ouch! Stop that!" He hissed while i grinned in a sadistic fashion...i poked the man again " stop what?.....whatever do you mean Leorio-san..:3 " 

Leorio grabbed my hands tightly holding them from his face "Stop that poking!" I recoiled a bit afraid i felt my eyes start to sting. i watched him turn immediately shocked at my seemingly hurt and frightened eyes. " h-hey....kid...listen i didn't mean to-"

I started sniffling catching the attention of Killua, Gon and Kurapika. Leorio obviously freaked out not wanting to be misunderstood. I pulled away from Leorio and inched back a few steps right into Killua who looked at Leorio with a dubious look. " what did you do?"

He asked Leorio who blushed beet red "! i just told him not to poke me! " Killua looked at me and i felt instantly humiliated, it's not like he was going to hit me i was so used to others hitting me or yelling at me that i instantly started to freak out. "I... I am fine... so-sorry...Le-Leorio-san..."  _Fuck i'm doing it again! that stuttering!_ I blushed hiding my mouth as if to shut it up then quickly rushed of. This is why I was bad at socializing... I'm weak and pathetic. I stopped by a few bushes and hunched over hands and knees shaking from the shame i just pulled over myself.  

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**After the second phase.**

Killua, Gon and i was running around the blimp until we stopped by the window overlooking a grand scenery of lights and shiny streets. Because it was nighttime everything was glimmering like gems.

"Pretty....." i let my judgement slip. Killua and Gon was talking about themselves and their families, Killua was in the middle of his own escape when i noticed someone spying on us and looked at the reflection of the glas. I saw the old man Netero's reflection, but when i looked up he vanished making my eyes grow.

Killua then stopped talking and looked the other direction holding a serious expression. Me and Gon remained clueless. Then Netero was right behind me about to touch my hair when Killua quickly reached out and pulled me into his chest protectivly. I blinked confused cause i bearly caught any of it. I hugged Killua back snuggling closer.

"What are you up to? Old man." Netero gave Killua a shit eating grinn, " just walking around looking for some company" killua relaxed only slightly but pulled me along and away. "So your bored?".

"Hmmm... something like that, how about it? Care to pass some time?" Netero proposed. I looked back and forward Gon looked up for it though killua did not. For me the choice was clear. 

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

"You idiot! We know you can jump already....you eaven had the old man of guard!" 

Killua scolded Gon as i remained at the sideline as an observer of sorts while Killua and Gon was aiming to catch a ball from the chairman. A feat i already knew was rather futile. To get that ball you had to be stronger or simply outsmart him But still...

The speed they were keeping up had me baffled to my core.

\- "In- incredible... my eyes can't keep up"

Killua and Gon went at it for a few hours, HOURS!... until Killua called it quits.  
Me and Gon watched him leave after a short tantrum....( mostly aimed at Gon). Killua stomped out and i rushed after to follow.

\- "Oh! Yeah before i leave."   
I stopped then turned around, placing the red ball back in Neteros now empty hands. "Here! Gon can't grab it if i bring it with me!" I quickly run out of the room "Killua! Wait up!" Gon and netero blinks in shock and amazement.

\- "No Way!? How did Tim do that! I never noticed!" Gon gawked. Netero was rather stumped..... _That boy....he used that boy, Killuas temper tantrum as a decoy...i completely forgot about him since he didn't wanna play._

Gon continued the ballgame as i chased after Killua having lost him in the corridor.   
\- "Killua! Killua!?" I called out and turned left only to stumble over two dead corpses. I yelled and stumbled away turning to run i noticed Killua further ahead.

"Killua?......" i asked rushing up to him he turned to face me looking normal as always if not slightly peeved. "What?" I stopped "killua! there is two dead guys over....um? are you okay?" Killua looked a bit weird, his eyes as sharp as a viper. Making me forget about my earlier find

\- "Im fine....arent you still playing?"   
I shook my head no, taking his hand in my own "I'd rather be with you Killua!" I said so happily.   
Killua turned beat red stuttering " B-Baka! What the hell are you saying so suddenly!!!!" I tilt my head a bit dejected, " but i'm only saying what i think...." Killua deadpanned at my words perhaps realizing his outbursts were futile....

-" i see....yeah ok. Lets go and sleep then" i lit up and pulled him after me. Killua sighed but smiled to himself as he allowed himself to be dragged off.

 

 


End file.
